Gagal BL
by Ori91ri
Summary: Dua siswa SMA yang gagal belajar jadi pasangan maho gara-gara sukses punya banyak fans setelah tanpa sengaja jadi pair Rivaille x Eren di sebuah event cosplay. Summary tidak meyakinkan (?) Yuu x Mika. 100% OOC. AU. Humor fail. Bahasa amburadul.


Dua siswa SMA yang gagal belajar jadi pasangan BL gara-gara sukses punya banyak fans setelah tanpa sengaja jadi pair Rivaille x Eren di sebuah event cosplay. Summary tidak meyakinkan (?)

Yuu x Mika. 100% OOC. AU. Humor fail. Bahasa amburadul. No Lemon! (hari ini author lagi puasa soalnya #ngek)

Warning: Chara OnS di sini author nistain semua, jadi yang nggak suka please jangan baca. Yang minat baca RnR onegai. No Flame! ya~

 **Owari no Seraph punyanya Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

* * *

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

"Asem kowe!" teriak Yuu di tengah pelarian. " _Stop_! Setohoop—" napasnya tersendat, bukan karena capek tapi gara-gara nyaris nyungsep akibat kaget nginjek sesuatu yang empuk-empuk basah. Akhirnya Mika berhenti karena Yuu berlagak jatuhin lutut di aspal.

"Wah, kira-kira dong kalo ngajak kabur bilang dulu kek atau kasih isyarat gitu, bukannya langsung lari sambil narik-narik—..." omelan Yuu langsung ketelen pas nyadar tangannya masih digenggam, padahal udah berhenti di gang perumahan, dan udah jauh dari kejaran para fujo yang tadi langsung histeris lihat dia sama Mika cosu RiRen-an.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yuu sentak tangannya sampai lepas dari genggaman Mika. "Eh! Aku bukan homo," penuh penekanan tapi dengan wajah agak menyesal. _Eh? Yuu, kenapa menyesal?_

Mika yang dari tadi anteng pun menoleh pelan ke belakang. "Lu pikir gue suka disebut homo?" Tatapan datarnya lumayan menggetarkan nalar. Pas banget sama chara SnK yang sekarang lagi dicosuinnya, Rivaille.

Sementara Yuu, ekspresi gelisahnya yang disertai canggung malu-malu cocok banget sama Eren yang lagi kebelet 'nganu'.

Coba nenangin Yuu, Mika tepuk bahunya lalu berkata, "Lu dari luar pulau kan? Sekolah lu masih libur semester kan? Mending nginep di rumah gue aja, kalo perlu gue ajak keliling kota."

 _What_?! Awalnya Yuu melongo, terus menyipit sambil pegang dagu, lagi mikir meski sangat ragu, baru semenit kemudian dia ngangguk, "Okelah kalo begitu."

Ah, andai para fujo tadi bisa lihat momen mereka berdua jalan beriringan masuk rumah Mika pasti langsung teriak, "JODOH EMANG NGGAK KEMANA!"

 **.**

 **.**

Padahal tadi mau-mau aja diajak ke rumah Mika, tapi kenapa sekarang Yuu merasa jadi korban penculikan? Jelas karena merasa asing sama tempat asing milik orang asing yang baru sejam lalu dikenalnya dengan tanpa sengaja.

Yuu masih gelisah, mondar-mandir menjajaki kotak demi kotak permukaan keramik hijau muda yang nggak ketindih benda dalam kamar Mika sambil mulutnya komat-kamit baca mantra—yang kalo didenger dengan seksama dia tuh ternyata berhitung satu sampai lima pakai Bahasa Jawa. _Tuh anak ngapain sih, ha?_

Di tengah kegalauan Yuu mendadak Mika masuk kamar bawa nampan. Dia taruh nampannya di meja belajar lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Tepuk-tepuk sebelah paha, bermaksud nyuruh Yuu duduk di sana. Dan kuduk Yuu meremang seketika.

"Gue nggak akan ngapa-ngapain lu." Kembali Mika lempar tatapan datarnya. "Sini, gue mau bahas soal ide inovasi yang pasti bakal bikin lu ogah pulang karena saking kagumnya."

"Apa bangeet~" Akhirnya Yuu mau duduk di sebelah Mika setelah sempat nyomot sukun goreng dari atas nampan. "Hmm, enak juga..." Emang dasarnya Yuu lagi kelaperan.

Mika raba-raba layar _smartphone_ nya lalu nyodorin ke Yuu. "Tuh lihat, foto _cosu_ kita yang tadi aja udah banyak yang nge _like_ dan komen di fb. Trus ini juga..." Mika tarik lagi ponsel barunya itu, raba-raba sebentar, lalu nyodorin lagi ke cowok yang lagi seru makan di sebelahnya. Mika melongo lihat pipi Yuu yang nggembung mirip ikan fugu, lalu melongok ke samping Yuu, tatapannya nanar tepat di meja belajar. "Etdah, sukun goreng sepiring lu embat semua. Udah berapa hari kagak makan?"

"Aku bukan anak gelandangan." Yuu sewot, dia sambar ponsel Mika lalu memelototkan mata. "Ini maksudnya apa?" Mata Yuu kedap-kedip sambil sesekali digosok tangan, kayak habis kecolot sambal.

"Lu nggak tahu? Ini namanya _Instagram_. Lihat nih _follower_ gue nambah puluhan gegara gue _upload_ foto-foto RiRen-an kita," terang Mika. Tampaknya cowok yang udah ganti baju dan ketahuan rambut aslinya yang pirang ini lagi kesambet setan gila. Lihat aja, cekikikan gaje sambil ngusap-ngusap paha tapi mata masih tertuju pada layar ponselnya. Kali ini giliran dia yang kedap-kedip mirip kuda dipakein kacamata. Dapet puluhan _follower_ di _Instagram_ —yang padahal sejak dulu sampai tadi pagi followernya sebiji doang—itu bikin dia bangga, rasa senengnya sampai diibaratin kayak baru papasan sama cewek Korea di bandara.

Sementara Mika bicara panjang lebar, Yuu asyik membolak-balikkan ponselnya lalu menyela, "Masa ini namanya mie instan?"

" _Instagram_ woi!" Mika _sweatdrop_. "Lu kagak punya _smartphone_? Jangan-jangan juga nggak punya akun sosmed?"

Yuu kembalikan ponsel Mika sambil berkata, "Tahu aja kalo aku suka sama anak Pak Solmed."

Mika tepuk keningnya kuat-kuat. "Udah deh ya, mending mulai sekarang lu ikuti omongan gue yang menyangkut ide inovasi tadi."

"Kenapa? Buatku apa untungnya?" Yuu meraih segelas es teh kemudian menyeruputnya.

Tiba-tiba Mika melipat lutut di permukaan ranjang, dia tarik lengan Yuu sampai posisi sekarang menghadapnya, tangannya setengah meremas bahu Yuu. "Lu tuh lumayan keceh meski katrok. Jadi yang mau gue lakuin sekarang bikin lu jadi lebih gaul. Pokoknya kalo lu nurut apa kata gue, lu bakal punya ponsel keren macam ini juga," terang Mika sambil kibas poni.

Sejurus kemudian Mika rebut gelas es teh Yuu, taruh di meja, lalu tarik napas panjang. " _Sorry_ banget gue harus lakuin ini. Soalnya gue nggak yakin bisa tidur nanti malem kalo nggak lakuin ini sekarang."

"Maksudnya?"

Tanpa menjawab Mika mulai melucuti kostum SnK Yuu. Sontak Yuu melotot sambil mencak-mencak. "Jangan! Aku nggak mau dijual!"

GUBRAK! Mika langsung melempar _deathglare_. "Gue nggak serajin itu yang mau nawarin lu ke Om-Tante hidung belang. Kita cuma perlu latihan."

"Latihan ap—"

CUU~ Mika nyium pipi kiri Yuu.

"Waaaa?!" Yuu langsung lompat ke belakang. "Buset! Bibirmu empuk banget!"

Mika pun terjungkal dari ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

TOK! TOK! Mika mulai bosen ngetuk pintu rumah tetangganya yang bercat ungu 'janda' itu. Nggak ada pilihan lain, "MPOK BOHAAAAY!" teriaknya dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

BRAKK! Bener kan, pintunya langsung kebuka, disertai dengan munculnya sesosok penampakan di belakangnya. Dan seulur tangan keluar tiba-tiba, yang langsung meraih kerah baju Mika.

"Masih berani kamu manggil aku 'Mpok', siap-siap aja makan sendal jepitku." Sosok penampakan itu akhirnya terlihat jelas sekarang. Yuu bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Bukan karena galaknya, tapi karena nggak yakin sama gendernya, plus sama dandanannya yang kayaknya segala produk _make up_ sengaja didempul ke muka.

Dan kengerian Yuu bertambah tatkala orang bergender ambigu itu meliriknya. "Eh?" Yuu mendelik ke belakang punggung Mika.

"Siapa anak manis ini?" Orang itu narik tangan Yuu dengan paksa sambil senyum nista.

"Tolong jangan nodai aku..." Yuu kembali mengeluarkan rengekan lebay itu. Dan alhasil dapet jitakan Mika di puncak kepala.

"Dia ini Tante Ferid, pemilik butik _cosplay_ sama salon rias pengantin yang ngakunya udah _go international_ cuma gegara bule Eropa pernah numpang pipis di rumahnya," terang Mika dengan santainya.

Sedangkan senyum nista si tante langsung berubah jadi seringaian sambil giginya gemelatukan.

PUK~ Mika tepuk bahu Ferid sambil berkata, "Tante bohay... jangan terlalu mudah kemakan candaan, nanti keriputnya nambah dan nggak mau ilang."

"Mikaaaa... kucipok juga nih kamu saking dongkolnya aku..."

 **.**

 **.**

Tigapuluh menit berlalu. Dekat jendela, Yuu duduk di kursi goyang, memangku kain beserta seperangkat alat sulam, berdandan layaknya perempuan, pakai _dress_ batik dengan aksen rambut hitam panjang. Sedangkan Mika, berpenampilan se _gentle_ pria pirang Amerika, mengenakan kemeja batik lengan panjang yang bermotif serupa dengan sosok 'perempuan' yang duduk di depannya. Mika berdiri di belakang kursi goyang, setengah membungkuk, kedua tangan bertengger di pundak Yuu, dan... POSE NYIUM KEPALA BELAKANGNYA.

Yuu yang udah ngomel-ngomel pas pertama didandanin akhirnya sekarang cuma bisa diam sambil nahan dongkol dalem ati karena Ferid bilang bakal ngasih dia uang sebagai upah jadi model salon dadakan. Dan upah yang dijanjikan Ferid tadi lumayan lah buat beli _smartphone_ macam punya Mika yang ternyata dibeli pakai DP goban serta angsuran 24 bulan— _udah mirip panci kreditan_.

"Oke, _good_ ," ucap fotografer—yang juga dadakan hasil Ferid nemu dari jalan yang ternyata mau jadi tukang cat rumah tetangga depan. "Mbaknya agak senyum dong, masa' ekspresinya kaku gitu," saran-kritiknya pada Yuu. Nih fotografer emang nggak nyadar kalo Yuu tuh sebenernya bukan perempuan, habis manis cantik sih, terbukti nih daritadi dia ngebatin, _"Yaoloh unyu banget Mbaknya... moga habis ini mau ta ajak makan pempek depan pasar."_

Dapet beberapa jepretan yang ternyata cuma pakai kamera HP 3.5MP, Ferid pun tepuk tangan tanda usainya permainan— _kayak guru TK aja_.

"Yuu sama Mika ganti baju gieh. Udah Tante siapin di meja kamar," titah Ferid sambil jalan menghampiri fotografer. "Mas, maaf ya, udah tiba-tiba minta tolong tapi daritadi nggak tahu namanya," kata Ferid sambil senyum gaje.

Kelakuan Ferid nih, suka geret-geret orang yang dia nemu di jalan buat bantu-bantu di rumahnya. Pernah dulu cowok bule muda yang dari Belanda, dia geret masuk rumah cuma buat minta tolong benerin lampu 5 _watt_ di kandang ayamnya. Sampai pas selesai tuh bule malah balik ke rumah Ferid karena terlanjur lupa jalan pulang. _Udah lah itu masa lalu..._

"Oh, iya. Namaku Crowley, Mbak."

Ferid langsung ber _blushing_ ria.

"Eh, kenapa mukanya merah, Mbak? Dalem kepala ada kompornya ya?"

Ferid bergaya ngusap bawah mata, pura-pura nangis gitu ceritanya. "Aku terharu, baru kali ini lho ada yang manggil aku 'Mbak' kayak gitu."

 _"Lhah biasanya apa?"_ batin Crowley sambil nutup mata, geli lihat bencong di depannya ini geliat malu-malu kayak kuntilanak nelen paku— _nggak_.

"Ini ada sedikit imbalan buat jasa Mas Ley-Ley yang udah mau bantuin aku." Ferid menyelipkan amplop kecil ke tangan kanan Crowley yang langsung menggenggam.

"Eh, ini apa? Mbak ndak usah repot-repot gini lah, wong aku bantuinnya suka rela." Meski ngomong gitu, tetep aja Crowley kantongin juga tuh amplopnya.

Ferid cuma senyum datar sambil angguk-angguk kepala tanda paham sama kelakuan labil tamunya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tante bohay pemilik salon rias pengantin itu udah lumayan jauh dari rumah. Kira-kira jalan sehatnya udah setengah jam-an. Bermaksud nyari orang di jalan yang bisa dia bawa pulang. Ninggalin dua brondong manisnya di rumah sampai mikir terserah tuh bocah-bocah mau ngapain aja asal nggak kabur karena nunggu kelamaan.

"Pasti lagi nyari korban penculikan?" celetuk seseorang.

Ferid hapal betul pemilik suara itu. Guren. Tukang gado-gado keliling paling tengil yang sejak dulu jadi _kameko_ buat bikin spanduk iklan salon dan butiknya. Tapi sejak tragedi 'Mpok Ferid Gagal Merit' tahun lalu, mereka berdua kini jadi musuh bebuyutan.

"Apa kamu nyeletuk-nyeletuk, kagak ada kerjaan ya gangguin orang?"

"Dih! Situ aja yang kegeeran." Guren duduk santai di kursi beton dekat lapangan sambil kaki kiri terlipat di atas lutut kanan.

"Apa kamu bilang?!" Ferid geregetan. Dia lipat dua lengan daster kembang-kembangnya sampai atas siku, sambil menghentak ke tempat si musuh—yang dia akui ganteng tapi aahh bikin sebel sebel sebel sebel sebeeeel.

Guren yang paham tingkah emosional Ferid langsung berdiri. Nggak etis kan kalo dia diam aja buat bikin Ferid leluasa ngasih bogeman, jadi seenggaknya mulai detik ini dia harus ambil ancang-ancang. "Mau apa ente kemari-mari? Kangen sama ane pasti?"

"Jadi giliran kamu nih yang kegeeran, Kadal Arab?" Ferid kibas kepangan.

"Sayangnya ane nggak gampangan kayak ente."

Langsung dah tuh si Mpok sama si Kadal rebutan tong sampah depan gerbang rumah Bu RT Krul buat tameng mereka pas main pukul-pukulan entar.

 **.**

 **.**

Ferid pulang dengan tangan hampa. Alhasil bikin dua brondongnya gondok dan mogok _photses_. Padahal Yuu udah ganteng pakai kostum cowok Hyakuya anggota _squad_ 'Roti Terang Bulan', sama Mika yang keceh bandang pakai kostum cowok Hyakuya anggota _squad_ 'Ganteng-Ganteng Anak Mak Lampir'. _Cosplay_ mereka itu emang milik kedua tokoh utama yang Ferid comot dari anime Owari no Seraph, anime Spring 2015 yang kata dia pas banget jadi lahan imaji para fujo karena para tokoh cowoknya cucok jadi pasangan homo.

"Mimin, aku nggak bakal dapet upah satu jeti kalo kayak gini," bisik Yuu, yang sedari tadi mendelik di belakang punggung Mika karena ngeri lihat air muka butek tantenya.

Mika nepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Yuu yang nyasang di pundaknya. "Tenang, Yuyun Sayang. Kita jadi photses kok habis ini."

Seketika Yuu tarik tangannya karena geli sama embel-embel 'Sayang' dari Mika.

Benar saja, di antara kebimbangan tiga orang itu, mendadak terdengar pintu depan diketuk, disertai panggilan dari suara yang kayaknya nggak asing bagi mereka, "Mbak Ferid! Mbak!"

"Iyaaa..." Ferid langsung kalang kabut, tunggang langgang menuju pintu depan rumah minimalisnya. Begitu pintu kebuka, "Eh, Mas Ley-Ley. Ngerti aja ih kalo aku lagi kesulitan dan butuh bantuan. Mas ganteng deeeh..."

Kembali Crowley nutup mata karena hatinya 'gatel' lihat geliat-geliat genit bencong di hadapannya. "Ndak!" Dia rentang kertas putih yang udah kucel bekas diremas-remasnya tepat di depan muka Ferid. "Ini maksudnya apa? Kenapa isi amplop dari sampeyan tadi isinya kayak begini coba?"

Mika sama Yuu kedap-kedip baca tulisan kapital di kertas kumel itu. "INI NGGAK SEBERAPA, TAPI MOGA MAS LEY-LEY SENENG NERIMANYA. 0813XXXXXXXX. KUTUNGGU CALL DARIMU YA. #SALAMKETCUP..."

"Ndak ada duitnya?"

"Ora ono duwite, Mas," Ferid latah jawab protes Crowley pakai Bahasa Jawa. "Lhah situ tadi kan bilang sendiri aku nggak usah repot-repot ngasih imbalan. Itu aja udah beruntung banget lho kamu dapet nomor HP perias yang udah go international macam aku."

Astagaaaa... Kelakuan nih kelakuan. Udah narik orang sembarangan, malah pelit ngasih imbalan. Alhasil Mika sama Yuu pulang lalu _selfie-selfie_ sendiri.

"Mending kita kayak gini aja daritadi." Mika narik kepala Yuu sampai saling nempel pipi.

"Emaaaak!" teriak Yuu sambil lari-lari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

Humor fail? Isi cerita nggak sesuai sama summary? Oke, author sangat sangat nyadar hal itu #lhah


End file.
